My Immortal
by IceQueenRio
Summary: It has been a while but I finally got to upload a new story! It's about Yuuri and Rio trying to escaped from Academia after they found out that he was keeping her in his room the whole time without carding her. Enjoy!


**My Immortal**

 _ **I'm so tired of being here**_

 _ **Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

 _ **And if you have to leave**_

 _ **I wish that you would just leave**_

 _ **'Cause your presence still lingers here**_

 _ **And it won't leave me alone**_

Yuuri had enough. He had enough of Acadamia. And he had enough of fearing them. He didn't want to run away from them anymore, but he had to. He wasn't allowed to be found by them. That was his worst fear for now. It was childish to him though. There surely were enough other things, which he could have been scared of right now, like death. But Acadamia was the one thing, he hated and feared the most right now.

His mind was filled with so many things. But always the blue hair and the pink-reddish eyes of the person he loved appeared. She had left. So why couldn't she just leave his mind as well? It still felt like she was around, even though that was impossible. She always was there, deep inside of his heart. And she'd never leave. She'd always stay there.

 _ **These wounds won't seem to heal**_

 _ **This pain is just too real**_

 _ **There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

She was dead and she'd never come back. That's what Yuuri's mind kept on telling him. He knew it was true. There was no reason in denying that. Her death put a big hole in his heart and caused it to bleed. It never was going to heal. His mind made sure, that it would be really painful. It wouldn't let him erase this memory of when he had lost her forever. And his heart would never be full again.

 _ **When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

 _ **When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

 _ **And I held your hand through all of these years**_

 _ **But you still have all of me**_

He still remembered how badly she cried the day they had to leave Academia. Yuuri happened to overhear some students talk about getting rid of him and her for keeping her in his room instead of carding her. She was scared. Rio didn't want for them to get them. He gently wiped away the tears with his thumb that were making their way down her face. It always hurt him to see her like this. She was having nightmares for days and always woke up screaming, fear being written all over her face. At those times he would pull her into a tight embrace and gently stroke the back of her head to calm her down. He already had made a plan to escape from there.

On the final day they were running from Academia for days. But no matter how long they were running, he'd never let go of her hand. He wouldn't lose her to them. Not her or the child she was carrying inside of her. _His_ child she was going to have. He wouldn't let them hurt them. Even if they would have to run away for years.

 _ **You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_

 _ **Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

 _ **Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

 _ **Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

Now that he was on his own, it was hard for him to keep on running away from Academia. She was gone. Rio, the one and only person he ever really loved. He still could remember when she looked at him with this puppy like look in her eyes just so he would finally give her some attention. And the bright smile she always gave him in the end made his chest feel warm.

But now that bright smile wasn't there anymore. All he had left from her was their son. It was hard for her to carry him out as Academia was still after them. Somehow they managed to find a hospital to hide in though, at least long enough for Rio to give birth to him and gain some strength back before they had to leave again. Yuuri held his son close to his chest. He would never let go of him. Academia should never get him.

At night he would always look for a good place to hide, so that he could have a few hours of sleep. Whenever he was asleep, he'd dream of Rio and her beautiful smile. He loved that smile of hers and her laughing. Yuuri always liked to dream of her in the past, but since the day she died, those dreams would be his worst nightmares.

They always reminded him of the way she died and he was hating himself so much for not being able to protect her. Her voice was like a melody whenever she talked to him that made him lose his sanity in a good way, but that day even took this from him. Rio's scream were ringing in his ears whenever he dreamed of her at night.

 _ **These wounds won't seem to heal**_

 _ **This pain is just too real**_

 _ **There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Yuuri was exhausted. He didn't want to run anymore, but he had to keep on running for the sake of his son. He was already two months old and his hair color was just like hers. His eyes were just as pink-reddish as hers. Every time Yuuri would look at his son, he would think of her again. He looked so much like her that it was painful. It was impossible to ever forget about her in the future.

 _ **When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

 _ **When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

 _ **And I held your hand through all of these years**_

 _ **But you still have all of me**_

Another night came by where he remembered something about her. It was the day she gave birth to their son. She was lying in bed in pain as the baby wanted to come out finally. But she was scared. Scared of the future their child would have. Rio already told him a while back that she didn't want for their child to grow up in fear. And now the time has come for him to arrive in this world where he'd have to run away to survive.

As she was in the middle of giving birth she held Yuuri's hand tightly, squeezing it hard from time to time. He still could remember how scared she looked at him. Tears were making their way down her face as she told him that she wished they would have met somewhere else, at some place they wouldn't have to be chased for being together. A place, where their child could be raised in peace.

Yuuri wiped away her tears that day, like he always would, giving her a soft smile. He tried to comfort her as much as possible, promising her that all of this would end before their child would even learn how to walk. She couldn't help but smile at how optimistic he was, but she knew that he'd keep his promise.

A loud scream escaped her lips as she gave a final push. The crying of their son could be heard just a moment later. He'd kiss her forehead and lips softly, telling her how well she did this. She was smiling at him that day, knowing she wouldn't have to fear about their future as long as he was there.

 _ **I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

 _ **But though you're still with me**_

 _ **I've been alone all along**_

Yuuri was tired. He was too tired to take another step. Running away for a year took his everything. He needed another break and his son needed it as well. As he was gently rocking his son to calm him down he tried to not think of her again. It was the hardest thing to do and it seemed to be impossible for him.

She was always deep inside his heart, that, he knew for sure. She'd never leave his heart and yet he felt so lonely. No matter how many times he told himself that she'd stay in his heart, he couldn't fight the loneliness deep inside of him.

At this moment he felt something wet on his face. He touched his cheek just to find out that it were tears. Yuuri didn't remember the last time he cried. It most likely were the first few days after her death. But there was no time for crying. He quickly wiped the tears away and got off the ground. There was no time for a break. He knew that soon he would reach a safe place where he could stay with his son. Academia wouldn't chase them forever and might already got sick of it.

 _ **When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

 _ **When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

 _ **And I held your hand through all of these years**_

 _ **But you still have all of me**_

He did it. He finally did it. Yuuri finally found a place he could stay at with his son. It was a peaceful place with lots of grass and trees. There was a small house standing on a hill. It would be their new home, the place he could raise his son at. His son was already 5 months old by that time.

Yuuri was relaxing on the grass with his son sleeping beside him. Once again he remembered the day Rio died. She was being a bit behind Yuuri as she was still quite exhausted from giving birth. He decided to carry their son for her so she could take better care of herself. If he could, Yuuri would have carried her as well, but he couldn't carry both of them and keep on going fast.

That was when he realized she had stopped walking. He turned around to see her being held by a student of Academia. His eyes widened in horror. This student wasn't like the others. He didn't have a duel disk, yet he wore their uniform.

Rio was slowly sinking down on her knees as she held her stomach, blood running down her chin and she coughed. Yuuri's magenta eyes were stuck on the bloody knife the student held in his hand with that satisfied smirk of his. Anger was overflowing the male as he saw his loved one on the ground. The student was already going for her again, a scream of pain escaping her bloody lips.

Yuuri kicked the male away as he didn't have a free hand. He softly placed his son on the ground beside Rio before he pulled out his duel disk, a death glare hitting the students back. He wasn't this angry in a long time and so he summoned his Starve Venom Fusion Dragon to attack the student, carding him just a moment later.

Quickly he went back to Rio who was holding their son by then. She was crying, knowing she wouldn't be able to survive after she was stabbed so deep. Blood had covered the ground and Yuuri gently pulled her onto his lap, holding her close. He told her to not leave him and their son alone, but he knew that he couldn't change the fate that was awaiting her.

Tears streamed down his face as she was now the one wiping them away for him, only small tears running down her own cheeks. She told him how much she loved him and their son, who didn't have a name yet. Yuuri begged for her to not die, but it couldn't be stopped. Rio was only able to talk in whispers anymore as her strength was fading away. She decided that it was the right time to give their son a name and that it should be Vacillare as she really liked that name. Yuuri agreed as he liked it as well only to see her close her eyes with a smile on her face.

He shook her, wanting for her to open her eyes again for him. It was too late. She had died. He wasn't able to protect her, even though he wanted to.

Slowly Yuuri opened his eyes, looking up at the sky as he wiped a tear off his face. He still remembered the promise he made to her in the hospital. That he'd find a safe place for them to live. He was there without her, but he still had his son with him. His lips formed a soft smile as he was looking at the clouds that passed by.

"I kept my promise to you, Rio."


End file.
